goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite The Diva
Aphrodite The Diva is the sixth book, released on August 12, 2011. It is the second book with the main third-person narrative from Aphrodite. Official Summary After a teeny misunderstanding in class (okay, so maybe accidentally starting a war wasn’t so teeny), Aphrodite is failing Hero-ology. To raise her grade, she concocts a brilliant plan - an extra credit project for matchmaking mortals called the Lonely Hearts Club. This takes her to Egypt and face-to-face with fierce competition - an Egyptian goddessgirl named Isis. Now the race is on to see who can find a perfect match for the most annoying mortal boy ever! Plot After receiving a D for Hero-ology on her reportscroll, Aphrodite begins a Lonely Hearts Club to raise her grade. Using Pheme, they spread the word for mortals looking for love to write letters to her. However, Pheme’s message is garbled to the mortals, resulting in several misinterpretations including ‘Lonely Darts Club’ and ‘Foamy Arts Club’. After several letters, but no mortals that inquire her help, she finally receives a scroll, but only half. Looking for Athena to decipher, they both figure out a mortal is in search of love. However, a magical wind sent by Isis seeks for the half of the papyrus, the letter being taken to Cairo, Egypt. Aphrodite promises to take it there, and the rest of the Goddess Girls also travel along. Landing at a bazaar, they visit the Egyptian goddesses Isis, Hathor, Bastet, and Ma'at. Isis, who is also the goddess of love, is seen as a threat to Aphrodite, as both have the same title. They both put the two halves of the letter together to discover a boy from Cyprus - Pygmalion - needing help. Aphrodite is suspicious of the goddess Hathor, whom Athena quietly whispers to watch out for, having the similar feeling. In order to dissolve the situation, they agree to both head to Cyprus to find out who he wanted help from. They take Aphrodite's chariot, and find that both are alike and start to bond before remembering they are rivals for the title of Goddess of Love. Upon meeting the mortal sculptor, whoever finds him a perfect match in two days will be deemed the goddess of love by him. Aphrodite sends a message to Pheme for Greek girl mortals to be interviewed, determined as one of the matches for Pygmalion. However, the rumor of the matchmaking contest between her and Isis has gone out. Later when Aphrodite confronts Ares and his godboy friends, she admits the situation of her grade and the contest. Ares points out that either way, one side will be angry if one of them was officially titled. Meanwhile in Egypt, Hathor is revealed to be deceitful, withholding the note from the three Goddess Girls that Aphrodite returned to Greece. They also figure that Aphrodite is hiding something from them. Aphrodite and Isis present their candidates, but Pygmalion rejects each one, and grants them two more days to try again. The two goddesses have the same responsibility to win for their respective sides, and agree that Pygmalion is difficult to please. Later when Aphrodite reunites with her best friends, Athena explains why her dad is angry. Her mother Metis left him to join her other fly friends. When Athena and Aphrodite are alone, the goddessgirl of wisdom proposes Aphrodite to help find someone to mend her father’s heart. Once Zeus fills out the quiz, Athena recites the answers to her friends at the MOA cafeteria. Aphrodite suggests the Immortal Marketplace is where they will find a potential match. However, she is momentarily distracted by a blue dress that matches the color of her eyes, which happens to be the bridal shop, Hera's Happy Endings. The owner of the shop, Hera, is deemed as a perfect companion to Zeus and Aphrodite invites her to be the chaperone for MOA’s dance, Hero Week Aphrodite visits Pygmalion again, presenting three poems that her candidates wrote. He rejects them once more, and when going to get the door, Aphrodite snoops around, discovering the covered object to be a marble statue of a girl. Once Pygmalion rejects Isis' suggestions, Aphrodite tells her that his heart is taken with the girl statue, assuming it to be a mortal that Pygmalion met. He confirms, stating her name is Galatea. He hoped someone will be able to find a match better than Galatea, but his love is too grand. Aphrodite and Isis agree to work with each other instead of against, and have the statue turn into human. Both agree to share the title of Goddess of Love, and become friends. The night of the dance, Aphrodite’s matchmaking seems to go well off, Medusa and Dionysus, Zeus and Hera, and Pandora and Poseidon. She discovers Ares is the one who has been leaving her the Secret Admirer notes when he starts to sing with the band Heavens Above called "Who Likes You?" directly using the lines. Their relationship has rekindled again, and upon passing Mr. Cyclops who is dancing with Cleo, her grade is changed to a B. References Category:Books